Jennifer Rubin
Jennifer Rubin (1962 - ) Film Deaths *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987)'' [Taryn White]: Dies of a heroin overdose when Robert Englund turns his fingers into hypodermic needles and injects her with all of them at once. (This occurs in a dream state, but causes her real body to die as well.) The scene cuts away before she actually dies in the dream, and her "real" body is not shown afterwards (there is a deleted scene where her veins and eventually her head bursts from Robert pumping heroin into her). *''Screamers (1995)'' [Jessica]: Playing identical-model androids, one "Jessica" is smashed during a fight with another, and the second "Jessica" is destroyed after getting caught in the blast from the rear thrusters of Peter Weller's shuttle. *''The Wasp Woman (Forbidden Beauty) (1995)' [''Janice Starlin]: Killed in an explosion (while in her giant-wasp form) when Melissa Brasselle throws a lit stick of dynamite towards a crate of dynamite in a cave. (See also Susan Cabot in the 1960 version.) *''Little Witches'' (1996) [Sister Sherilyn]: Stabbed in the chest with a dagger by Sheeri Rappaport. *'''''Last Lives (1997) [Adrienne]: Shot several times (once in the chest,once in the side of her right breast,twice in the stomach) by police officers while she's held hostage by Billy Wirth as C.Thomas Howell tries to attack Billy from behind. She later comes back to life by the life restoring bracelet that Thomas worn in her hand as she dies from her wounds from police fire. *''Plump Fiction (1997)'' [Kandi Kane]: Machine-gunned, along with the rest of her gang (all disguised as nuns) by Paul Provenza while they're all arguing and holding weapons on each other in a warehouse. (Played for comedic effect) *''Fatal Conflict (The Prey)'' (2000) [Carla Nash]: Shot in the middle of her breasts by her brother (Leo Rossi). *''Sanctimony (2000)'' [Detective Dorothy Smith]: Shot in the stomach & spine (paralyzing but not killing her) in her apartment by Casper Van Dien, who then slits her throat (off-screen). Her body is shown afterwards when Michael Pare discovers her. TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: Leap of Faith (1989) ''[Claire]: Killed (off-screen) along with Adam Storke in a car accident arranged by Keith Gordon. Only their covered bodies are seen when Justin Lazard arrives at the crime scene. *''Tales from the Crypt: Beauty Rest (1992)'' [Druscilla]: Strangled in her dressing room by Mimi Rogers. Gallery Taryn's_Death.jpg|Jennifer Rubin's death in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors Jenniferrubin.jpg|Jennifer Rubin in Tales from the Crypt: Beauty Rest Jennifer rubin - last lives 1.JPG|Jennifer Rubin's death in Last Lives Plumpfiction-groupshot.jpg|Nada Despotovich,Jennifer Rubin,Simbi Khali,Jennifer Coolidge and Karla Tamburrelli shot in Plump Fiction Notable Connections *Ex-Mrs. Elias Koteas Rubin, Jennifer Category:Child Actors Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Models Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:TriStar Stars Category:War Stars Rubin, Jennifer Rubin, Jennifer Rubin, Jennifer Category:Actors who died in Chuck Russell Movies Category:Actors who died in Philip K. Dick Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Deaths in the HBO universe Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:People who died in a Nightmare on Elm Street film Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Cast Members Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Death scenes by law enforcement Category:People murdered by Freddy Krueger Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Actors died in Jim Wynorski movies Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by relative